marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal (Watcher Datafile)
CRYSTAL Crystal Amaquelin public Crystal was the second child born to the Inhuman nutritionists Quelin and Ambur. Her father Quelin was the brother of Rynda, wife of Agon, king of the Inhumans, and as such she was considered part of the Royal Family of Attilan. Like her older sister Medusa, Crystal was subjected to the Terrigen Mist when she was an infant, and the process endowed her with the power of controlling the elements. While she was still a child, war erupted, forcing Crystal and her kinsmen to flee Attilan. Crystal passed through adolescence into young adulthood while wandering with her kinsmen through Asia, Europe, and finally America in search of Crystal's amnesiac sister Medusa. When they finally caught up with Medusa in New York, Medusa had sought refuge with the Fantastic Four, mistaking her kinsmen for her enemies. Crystal then met Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four and the two began a romantic relationship that survived Crystal's return to Attilan and a lengthy separation. Crystal eventually returned to New York and served as a substitute member of the Fantastic Four during the Invisible Girl's first pregnancy and post-childbirth. Crystal was forced to return to Attilan when her health became impaired by prolonged exposure to pollutants in the atmosphere of earth. Crystal fell in love with the mutant Quicksilver. They married and conceived a child, a girl bearing no apparent Inhuman or mutant characteristics, whom they named Luna after the world on which she was born. While Quicksilver wanted to exercise the father's right to have his child subjected to the Terrigen Mist, Crystal convinced him to let her grow up normal. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions Exquisite Elemental, Inhuman Princess, “See What it Means to Anger an Elemental!” Power Sets INHUMAN METABOLISM Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Inhuman Costume. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore stress or complications from fire or extreme temperature. Limit: Breakaway Civilization. Step up stress or complications from disease or pollution to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. TERRIGEN ELEMENTALISM Air Control D8, Earth Control D8, Fire Control D8, Water Control D8 SFX: Focus. In a pool including an Terrigen Elementalism power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Terrigen Elementalism power die to a pool. Step back each Terrigen Mutation power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Unleashed. Step up or double any Terrigen Elementalism power for one action. If the action fails, step back that power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Terrigen Elementalism. Recover Terrigen Elementalism when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental trauma, shutdown Terrigen Elementalism until you recover that trauma. Limit: Terrigen Mutation. When affected by Inhuman or mutant-specific complications or tech add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Inhumans Category:Fantastic Four